The Little Merman
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Little Mermaid, retold. AU The merprince Riku falls in love with Princess Hermione Granger, who is a human on land. RiHe HaKa RoNa Bit SoKa
1. Prince Riku

The Little Merman

Chapter 1 Prince Riku

King Sephiroth sat in his royal throne, watching the performance given in honor of his regain, sitting with him was a young merman with shoulder length raven midnight black hair and deep beautiful bright emerald green eyes wearing a long black robe with a dark blue dolphin tail fin. Guardian of Atlantica Harry Potter watched with him with his staff in hand.

Sephiroth elbowed Harry, he said, "Harry, isn't it great? Casting my son as the vocal lead?"

"Yes, your highness, casting Riku the vocal lead was a great idea," Harry said. "I'm sure Leon would agree with-"

"Shhh," Sephiroth said. "Riku's coming up."

A young merman with spiky dark brown hair and deep baby blue eyes with a lighting blue tail fin composing the concert below heard Harry's words, Leon thought, 'If only he'd show for rehearsal once in a while.'

A clam that looked like it held a pearl came up, everyone waited eagerly for it to open, and Harry grasped his staff tightly, hoping the best for his childhood friend, Sephiroth sat at the edge of his seat, not even blinking. It slowly opened up, to reveal nothing.

Sephiroth ordered Harry, "Harry, find my son! I need to have a word with him!"

"Yes, right away, your highness," Harry said, bowing at the king and swam off to find the young prince.

A few miles outside the underwater capital a young merman with shoulder length sliver hair and light aqua sea blue eyes with a sliver shark tail fin swam toward a ship wreak, he looked at the wreaked ship in awe when a voice called out, "Riku, wait for us!"

Two young mermen swam up, one had shoulder length flaming red hair and bright sapphire sea blue eyes with a deep dark red tail fin and another had shoulder length messy spiky brown hair and deep sapphire sea blue eyes with deep blue dolphin tail fin.

"Ron, Sora, hurry up!" Riku called two of his three childhood friends.

"You know we can't swim that fast," Ron Weasley complained, he and Sora caught their breathe after catching up to Riku

Riku, Sora, Ron, and Harry was interested in humans, Riku the very most. They always explore sunken ships to found humans things, a voice shouted, "Riku!"

Riku, Sora, and Ron turned around to see Harry swimming toward them.

"Harry, you're just in time," Riku said, Harry saw the ship, he asked, "You're looking for human treasures, again? All right, I haven't done in this in awhile!"

Riku smiled, it will be like old times when the four of them were out together. Sephiroth promised Harry's parents he'd take of Harry no matter what, because Harry's father, James, was the previous guardian, but he and Lily, Harry's mother, died when Harry was still little. So he became part of the royal family, and he met Riku, Sora, and Ron.

The quad swam toward the ship, coming to a closed window, Riku turned to Harry, he said, "Well, Harry?"

"Alright, Riku," Harry said, he pointed his staff to the window, he whispered, "Ahlohamara."

The window opened, the quad entered, each looking around for a human object. Harry found a pipe, he swam towards Riku, he said, "What do you think this is?"

"Don't know, but maybe Tifa knows," Riku said, he took the pipe from Harry and placed it in his bag, Ron was at a table looking at a fork, Riku looked at the fork in amazement, he said, "Wow! I've never seen something like this before!"

"Cool!" Sora said. "But, uh, what is it?" "Don't sure," Riku said, Harry said, "Let's head to Tifa's place." Riku, Sora, and Ron nodded.

After Riku put the fork in his bag, he saw a chain floating, at the end was a heart, he pulled the chain, only to find a weapon attached to it, the handle was red, white, blue, and black, the blade, in the form of a wing, was black and red, and the teeth were a blue wing.

"Riku, hurry up," Harry said, swimming back to Riku, he didn't see the weapon because Riku hid it before Harry arrived.

Riku and Harry joined up with Sora and Ron again; they swam to where a mermaid lived.

Harry knocked on the rock door, Riku said, "Tifa! It's us!"

"The four who always visits you!" Sora added, Ron said, "We found some human things!"

A mermaid with shoulder length black hair and bright crisom red eyes with a black fin, around her chest was a wide black strap, appeared, she said, "Hello, you four. You're a little late than usual."

Tifa used to work for Sephiroth, she owned a small shop in the market, but a few years ago, she was banished for a crime she didn't commit, she couldn't find the proof she didn't do it. Riku, Sora, Harry, and Ron would always come to visit her, to cheer her up; they'd visit her these twelve years.

They entered her home, the living room just had a bookshelf in the corner, a treasure crest next to it, in the center was a stone table, four chairs, and on the walls were pictures from when she worked in Atlantica.

Harry gave a little laugh, Tifa asked, "What's so funny, Harry?"

"You never change, Tifa," he said, she just ruffed his hair. Riku pulled his bag off his shoulder and poured the things they found in the ship on the table.

"So these are the human things you found?" Tifa asked, they nodded, and she took the weapon Riku found.

Harry stared at the weapon in awe, Ron and Sora willed their weapons, Ron's Bond of Flame and Sora's Kingdom Key, Harry asked after seeing his friends' weapons, "A Keyblade from land?"

"Yes, Harry," Tifa said, still examining the Keyblade, she then gave it to Riku. Riku grabbed it and felt a power flow through him.

"The Way to the Dawn," Tifa simply said, Ron and Sora said in equal surprise, 'What!"

"Guys, the name of the Keyblade," Harry said, Riku was so speechless to say anything, his father told him about a Keyblade from land meant for one merman, but he was the one for the Way to the Dawn Keyblade.

"Now let's see the other stuff you got."

She examined the fork, she said, "This helps humans with their hair."

"What about this?" Ron said, holding up the pipe.

Tifa grabbed it and looked at it carefully; her bright crisom red eyes widened in excitement, she said, "Wow! Never thought I'd see this again!"

"What?" Sora asked. "What is it?"

"On land, this provides music for humans. Just blow out this end and music comes out the other end."

Riku thought, 'Music?' Then both he and Harry both realized something.

"The concert!" they shouted.

"I was sent by your father to find you. But I was caught up in finding human stuff, I forgot," Harry said.

"I totally forgot! I was supposed to play the lead vocal!" Riku said. He stuffed the thing in his bag, grabbing the pipe from Tifa, and then swam out back to the palace.

"Come back soon!" Tifa shouted, Riku shouted back, "We will." 'If I live,' he thought while swimming with his friends. Two mermen watched the prince and his friends from the shadows, then swam away.


	2. Princess Hermione

The last chapter introduced Riku, Sora, Harry, and Ron, this chapter introduces Hermione, Kairi, and Namine. Those of you who read my Magical Final Fantasy VII story, it's on hold, but the reason Aerith and Hermione are sisters in this fic because they both have brown hair.

* * *

Chapter 2 Princess Hermione 

A young girl with long wavy dark brown hair and deep beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked out to the beautiful blue ocean. It looked so beautiful, she felt the wind blow through her hair. The newly wed couple walked past her, the bride, a woman with long wavy dark brown hair with bangs that fell into deep beautiful emerald green eyes, looked at the dark brown haired girl. The flower girls, a girl with shoulder length blond hair and bright sea blue eyes and another girl with shoulder length dark red hair and dark bright sea blue eyes ran to her.

"Something the matter, Aerith?" Cloud Strife asked his new wife, his spiky blond hair blowing the light wind and his deep beautiful sea blue eyes filled with concern, Aerith Granger Strife sighed, she said, "I just can't believe it, Cloud. We got married on my sister's birthday. I feel horrible."

"Well, at least now it's not just you and Hermione."

Hermione Granger looked out at the ocean with her new sister, Namine Strife, and her friend, Kairi Stars. They all loved the ocean, a castle wasn't far away, and that was where Aerith and Hermione lived; now Namine and Cloud will live there, too. Their parents died when Hermione was still a baby, Aerith was ten years old at the time, Kairi and Namine were the first and only friends Hermione had.

"How you feel that your sister and my brother getting married on your birthday?" Namine asked, Kairi said, "Yeah, you sure you're alright with this?"

"I am fine with them getting married on my birthday," Hermione said. "Beside, now Aerith has two reasons to celebrate on September 19th, her wedding anniversary and my birthday." 'Now I can be with my friends all the time,' she thought.

A wedding between Princess Namine's brother, Prince Cloud, and Princess Hermione's sister, Princess Aerith, had just taken place. It wasn't an arranged marriage, because their parents never bothered them to anyone. One day, a prince and a princess of the neighboring kingdom, the Nibelheim Kingdom, arrived and introduced them, Prince Cloud Strife and Princess Namine Strife. The two princesses of the Gryffindor Kingdom introduced themselves, Princess Aerith Granger and Princess Hermione Granger. After that, Hermione introduced her new friend, Namine, to Kairi, who owned a flower shop in the market. From that day on, Hermione, Namine, and Kairi were best friends. But now Princess Aerith had become Queen Aerith and Prince Cloud had become King Cloud.

Hermione loved the ocean as much as Namine and Kairi, when they could; they walk out to the beach, and watch the sunset or sunrise. Hermione and Kairi were always sure they saw two heads, a sliver one and a black one pop out of the water. Namine said she'd always saw a red head pop out of the water.

Hermione looked back at her sister; Aerith was in a pure white, satin sleeveless bride's grown with skirts that flared only a little. She wore a small sliver tiara over her bride's veil. Aerith was a bit of a girly girl, Hermione, on the other hand, was like a tomboy, she wore a white sleeveless shirt that showed her stomach a bit, white cargo pants, and white boots-like sneakers. Her dark brown hair in a ponytail with waves coming down the back. Namine was a simple white dress and white sandals on her feet, Kairi wore a white sleeveless shirt, pink skirt, and white sneakers. Cloud was in a plain black tuxedo.

Namine and Kairi were the flower girls, another blond man, Rufus, adviser for Nibelheim Kingdom, was the best man, and Hermione was the maid of honor. She leaned on the railing as the wedding ship sailed back to land. Namine and Kairi did the same, the music started to play, Hermione walked to the microphone, she would sing during the wedding dance. Aerith looked at her younger sister, Namine and Kairi looked at her, almost everyone looked at the young princess.

"This song is for the bride and groom, my new brother and my sister," Hermione said. "I chose this song, because it was prefect for them." She took a deep breath and started to sing.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought in my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

_Your were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You gave me wing and made me fly_

_You touched my hand and I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith; you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for every day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Hermione bowed as the crowd clapped, Aerith chose her sister to song because her voice was as pure as an angel's, Hermione chose to sing two songs, one for Aerith and Cloud and another for her parents, Namine walked toward the other microphone, Hermione remembered hearing how her parents died, her father died from too much wine and her mother died the same way.

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la la la…_

_Hermione: She put him out, like the burning of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart…_

_He spent his whole life trying to forget…_

_We watched him drink his pain away_

_a little at a time,_

_but he never could get drunk enough_

_to get her off his mind_

_Until the night…_

_He put that bottle to his head_

_and pulled the trigger_

_and finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short_

_but this time it was bigger, than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said, "I'll love her 'till I die."_

_And when we buried beneath the willow,_

_the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la…_

_La la la la la la la…_

_Namine: The rumors flew_

_but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years_

_she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath…_

_She finally drank her pain away_

_a little at a time,_

_but she never could get drunk enough_

_to him off her mind_

_Until the night…_

_Both: She put that bottle to her head_

_and pulled the trigger_

_and finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short_

_but this time it was bigger, than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_clingin' to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la…_

_La la la la la la la…_

_La la la la la la la…_

_La la la la la la la…_

_La la la la la la la…_

_La la la la la la la…_

Hermione and Namine caught Kairi's waving arms; they walked through the dancing crowd, and reached their dark red haired friend. "What is it?" Hermione asked, Kairi just pointed out to the water. Hermione and Namine looked out and saw a sliver haired boy with light aqua sea blue eyes and a red haired boy with bright sea blue eyes, Kairi stared at a black haired boy with deep beautiful emerald green eyes.

Hermione gasped in amazement and surprise, she finally saw the eyes of the sliver head she'd saw when she was on beach with Kairi, and they were beautiful. Aerith called Hermione and Namine, the photographer, a female servant of Aerith and Hermione, a blond haired woman with light cinnamon brown eyes named Elena, took a picture of King Cloud, Queen Aerith, Princess Hermione, and Princess Namine.

Elena took a special picture of Hermione, Namine, and Kairi, all giving peace signs. Hermione looked back out at the water, but the sliver haired boy was gone. She wondered if he was listening to the songs. She sighed, hoping to meet him again.

* * *

Whatta think? Hermione, Kairi, and Namine, best friends since friendship, two are princesses, one a flower girl. Please review. 


	3. The Sea meet Sky

Writing this chapter, remembering the movie, I decided to put the song Part of Your World in. Wait awhile to find out who the sea 'witch' is, Harry being a guardian from my Life before Kingdom Hearts story. Forgive me, I'll put some other songs in this fic.

* * *

Chapter 3 The Sea meets Sky 

Riku floated between Sora and Ron, his father Sephiroth sat on his throne, Leon and Harry on either side of him, all six mermen in the throne room discussing the concert. "How could you forget something important?" his father roared, Riku said, "Sorry, dad. It just slipped my mind. I didn't mean to forget."

"Yeah," Ron said, saving his friend. "We just were on our way, when the old floweriest said this that, that this…"

"Floweriest?" Sephiroth asked, Harry placed his head in his hand, Sora covering Ron's mouth, realizing the mistake his red haired friend made.

"You saw that heartless criminal?" he roared, Harry said, "Calm down, your highness."

"She's not a heartless criminal, father," Riku said.

"She committed a terrible crime," Sephiroth said, Harry, who hid the fact that he tried to help Tifa proof innocent, looked down at his dark blue fin in disappointment. Sephiroth thought she killed Harry's parents, since she was there when Sephiroth and Leon investigated. Harry sighed, Leon looked over at the royal city guardian, and Sephiroth was the closet thing he had to a father.

"You know, interacting with the human world is forbidden," Sephiroth reminded his son. "I don't want to lose you like Harry lost his parents. Nor do I want you to travel to the surface."

True, once or twice, Riku had traveled up to the surface, Riku said, "But, father, I-"

"No more, you could get caught by those monsters."

"They're not monsters; they're probably like us, but without fins."

"Enough!"

Tears formed in Riku's light aqua sea blue eyes, he swam out of the throne room, Ron and Sora following, Harry said, starting to follow, "Riku! Wait!" Sephiroth sighed after Harry left the throne room to follow Riku, it had been sixteen years since Sephiroth took Harry in, cause Harry was one year old when his parents died. Now he looked so much like his father with his mother's eyes.

"Your majesty," Leon said. "I don't think Harry would be a good enough eye for Riku. Might I suggest someone older?"

"You're right, Leon," Sephiroth said. "Riku needs someone either than Harry to watch him, make sure he doesn't get in trouble."

"Thank you, your majesty. I-"

"And you're just the person to do it."

Leon's face looked so terrified by that comment, he whispered to himself, "Why me? I need to write concerts, not watch some head-strong teenager." But after he saw a flash of sliver, he said, "Where is that boy going?" He started following Riku, Ron, Sora, and Harry.

Riku only thought about the brown haired girl he had seen, after stopping at a rock wall, Ron and Sora pushed a loose rock, Riku, Harry, Ron, and Sora entering a small cave inside, Leon tried to follow them, but got his tail caught. In the cave was a small grotto filled with human things, Riku sat in the center, looking at the fork.

"Don't worry, Riku," Harry said. "Your father didn't mean what he said. He's just worried, that's all."

"Maybe you're right, Harry," Riku said. "Maybe there is something the matter I with. But I just don't see how a world that makes great things could be bad."

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the boy_

_The boy who has everything?_

_Look at this trove, treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here, you think_

_Sure, he's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_

_I've who's-its and what's-its galore_

_You want thing-a-ma-bobs?_

_I've got twenty_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see, see them dancing_

_Walkin' around on those_

_Whaddya call them?_

_Oh, feet_

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_

_Legs are require for jumpin', dancin'_

_Strollin' along down the_

_What's that word again?_

_Street_

_Up where they walk, up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' and free, wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give if I could live outta these waters?_

_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land they understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their sons_

_Bright young men, sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions and some answers_

_What's a fire? ---and why does it_

_What's the word?_

_Burn_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love, love to explore_

_That shore up above, out of the sea_

_Wish I could be part of that world_

The four friends heard a crash and saw Leon covered in human jewels. Ron and Sora tried to cover their laughter; Harry just looked in shock, Riku looked the same. Harry didn't want anyone knowing what he does with Riku, but Leon found out.

"Riku, what is all this?" Leon said, taking the jewels off. "And Harry, why are you here?"

"Leon," Harry said. "Don't tell the king I do this."

"Yes," Riku said. "Don't tell my father. He would never understand."

Leon took Riku's hand and started to swim out of the grotto. But a giant shadow appeared over the grotto. Riku looked up at it.

"What is that?" he whispered as he swam up. Harry, Ron, and Sora followed.

"Wait, Riku!" Leon shouted, but Riku just ignored him. Leon sighed and followed them.

Riku looked at the star filled sky seeing beautiful lights from a ship explode against the darkness, Harry, Ron, and Sora looked up at the sky, all four sets of eyes looking at the beautiful display. Leon came up, seeing the display, he said, "Jumping jellyfish!"

Riku swam closer to the ship, he, Harry, and Ron climbing up to a rail to see the dock. Riku gasped, standing on the dock in a blue sleeveless sweater top was the brown haired girl, her hair in ponytail, standing with her was a girl with shoulder length blond hair and bright sea blue eyes, Ron couldn't take his eyes off her, and another girl with shoulder dark red hair and dark bright sea blue eyes, Harry stared at that one.

A woman with light brown hair and bright emerald green eyes walked up to the brown haired girl, she said, "Happy birthday, Hermione."

"Thanks, Aerith," Hermione said, stretching the back of her head. A man with spiky blond hair and bright sea blue eyes walked up beside Aerith, he said, "Namine, Kairi, what you say to Hermione?"

"Happy birthday, Hermione," Namine and Kairi said, giving Hermione a hug. Hermione hugged them back, she said to the blond haired man, "Cloud, thanks."

"You're welcome," Cloud said.

Another woman walked up, she had short blond hair and light cinnamon brown eyes, she said, "Your highness, Princess Hermione Granger. May the crew and I present you a very large, very expansive gift." She bowed next to a large wrapped package.

"Oh, Elena. You shouldn't have," Hermione said.

"I know. Well, happy birthday, Hermione."

A sailor unwrapped it to reveal a statue of Hermione holding her Keyblade, Oathkeeper, and Gunblade, Lionheart. Riku gasped, it looked so beautiful. Hermione almost looked speechless, she said, "It's looks good."

"Well, you know, me and some others thought it would make a good wedding gift," Elena said.

"Oh, not this again," Hermione said, a grin on her face. "I just haven't found the right guy."

"Hermione, you do know that you are second in line for the throne," Aerith said. "You'll need to find someone."

Riku remembered his father told him to find someone royal, maybe Hermione was the one for him. Hermione walked with Namine and Kairi to the railing where Riku, Harry, and Ron hid themselves. "I'll find him someday; it will hit me, like lighting." As she said, lighting struck behind her. Riku, Ron, and Harry jumped back in the water.

Even though everyone were in boats, Hermione got her leg struck, Kairi and Namine helped her free her leg. Lighting struck the ship, separating the three friends. Riku looked for Hermione's body, when he found it; he brought Hermione back to the surface.

"Ron! Harry! Sora! Leon!" he shouted, three voices shouted, "Riku!"

Riku turned to see Ron with Namine's body and Harry with Kairi's body, Sora swimming toward him. "Let's get those three back to land," Harry said. "They're hurt very badly."

They started to swim toward shore, Riku said to himself, "Hermione, please don't die."


	4. Discovered

Chapter 4 Discovered

Riku placed Hermione's body on the sand, Ron and Harry did same with Namine's body and Kairi's body. Sora checked Namine and Kairi as Harry checked Hermione, Riku said, "How is she?"

"I can't make a heartbeat," Harry said, his ear on Hermione's chest, Sora said, "Me either. They need to wake up soon or they wouldn't make it."

Hermione made a sigh for air, Riku said, "She's making to it. She's so beautiful."

_What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be part of your world_

Hermione woke up to someone singing a beautiful song, a person with long sliver hair and light aqua blue eyes, his voice was beautiful, pure as an angel's like her own. He placed a hand on her cheek, she felt the soft touch of it. Riku stared into her deep beautiful chocolate brown eyes as Hermione stared into his deep light beautiful aquamarine blue eyes.

"Hermione! Kairi! Namine!" a voice cried out, breaking the prefect moment.

Leon pushed his lips back in place after watching the whole thing, the prince fell in love with a human as the royal city guardian fell in love with a human, the king won't like this. Riku, Harry, and Ron jumped back into the water, hiding from Aerith and Cloud, who ran on the beach toward Hermione, Namine, and Kairi.

"Hermione!" Aerith shouted, hugging her sister.

"Are you guys alright?" Cloud asked Namine and Kairi, they nodded.

Hermione stood up, she said, "A boy saved me…he was singing…he had the most beautiful voice."

She walked to the shoreline, Namine and Kairi behind her; they all looked out at the ocean, the wind blowing in their hair.

"I saw a boy, too," Kairi said. "He had the most beautiful green eyes."

'Me, too," Namine said. "His eyes were blue as the sea."

"Maybe you guys swallowed too much salt sea water," Cloud said, Aerith said, agreeing, "Come inside, we'll get you dry."

Riku, Harry, Ron, and Sora watched as Hermione, Kairi, and Namine were guided by Cloud and Aerith to their castle. Riku couldn't think straight, all he knew was he was in love with Hermione.

_I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Someday I'll be part of your world_

Two mermen watched the young prince and his friends again; one holding an orb that recorded the whole thing, an image of Riku appeared in a large bubble in a dark cave, two merman watched the young prince, realizing that he being in love with a human was prefect for their plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth noticed something about his son and adopted son over the past few day, they seemed happier than before, Harry practiced more magic, Riku told his father he was the owner of the Way to the Dawn Keyblade, he asked one of the servants, he said that Riku and Harry were in love, Sephiroth started to wonder who the mermaids they were in love with were.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon swam back and forth, wondering how long he's going keep that Riku and Harry being in love with humans a secret, Harry swinging his staff, Riku swinging his keyblade, Sora and Ron practicing fight with their keyblades, Riku was thinking too much about Hermione, Leon knew how mad the king would be if he found out.

"I think I'll see Hermione again tonight," Riku said, Harry said, waving his hands, "Hold on, lover boy. Wait a while. We can't be seen by humans."

"Harry's right," Leon said, Harry sighed, Leon was going into one of his speeches, he always found that time was prefect to escape and explore. "Down here is where you belong."

_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful things around you_

_What more are you looking for?_

_Under the sea, under the sea_

_Riku, it's better down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore, they work all day_

_Out in the sun, they slave away_

_While we devoting _

_Full time to floating_

_Under the sea_

_Down here all the fish are happy_

_As off through the waves they roll_

_The fish on the land ain't happy_

_They sad 'cuz they in the bowl_

_But the fish in the bowl are happy_

_One day when the boss gets hungry_

_Guess who gonna be on the plate?_

_What, no!_

_Under the sea, under the sea_

_Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us in fricassee_

_We what the land folks loves to cook_

_Under the sea we off the hook_

_We got no troubles_

_Life is the bubbles_

_Under the sea, under the sea_

_Under the sea, under the sea_

_Since life is sweet here_

_We got the beat here_

_Naturally_

_Even the sturgeon and the ray_

_They get the urge and start to play_

_We got the spirit, you got to hear it_

_Under the sea_

_The newt plays the flute_

_The carp plays the harp_

_The plaice plays the bass and they sounding sharp_

_The bass plays the brass_

_The chub plays the tub_

_The fluke is duke of soul_

_The ray, he can play_

_The ling's on the strings_

_The trout rocking out_

_The black fish, he sings_

_The smelt and the sprat_

_They know where it's at_

_And oh, that blowfish blow_

Harry, Ron, and Sora swam through Leon's sea band to find Riku sitting by himself, lost in his thoughts. Harry swam over to Riku, he whispered something in his ear, and Riku looked at his childhood friend, a smile on his face. He and Harry swam off, joining Ron and Sora on the way to his grotto.

_Under the sea, under the sea_

_Under the sea, under the sea_

_When the sardine begin the beguine_

_It's music to me_

_What do they got? A lotta sand_

_We got a crustacean band_

_Each little clam here know how to jam here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little slug here cutting a rag here_

_Under the sea_

_That's why it's hotter_

_Under the sea_

_We are in luck here_

_Down in the muck here_

_Under the sea_

Leon finished his song to find Riku had vanished, he whispered to himself, "Someone needs to nail that boy's tail on the floor."

A servant swam up to him, he said, "Leon, the king wishes to see you. Something about Riku and Harry."

"He knows," Leon whispered.

He swam to the throne room where Sephiroth was thinking about who the lucky mermaids Riku and Harry were in love with were, Leon said, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Leon," Sephiroth said, sitting straight. "Have you noticed different with Riku and Harry lately?"

"No, I can't say I have," Leon said.

"On yes, you have," the king said. "Something about Riku and Harry in love."

"Alright, I told Riku not to go up to the surface, but he won't tell!" Leon shouted, but covered his mouth, remembering he promised Harry to not tell the king.

"What about the surface?" Sephiroth said angrily.

Leon swallowed hard, knowing how mad Harry will get for breaking the promise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku had his eyes closed, following the sounds of his friends' voices to his grotto, Sora's voice said, "C'mon, Riku."

"Don't rush him, Sora," Ron's voice said.

"We're almost here," Harry's voice said.

They stopped, Harry said, "Okay, open your eyes."

Riku opened his eyes to the statue of Hermione in the middle of his grotto, he was so filled with surprise, and he hugged Harry, and then swam to the statue.

He said, "Thank you so much, Harry. You're a true friend."

He heard nothing, Riku turned and saw his father in the doorway, Leon swam toward Harry, Harry whispered, "How could you, Leon?"

"I didn't tell him about you," Leon whispered.

"But you both know what happens when the king gets mad," Sora said, Harry couldn't hold the eager to will his staff back.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman when I found out you collected a few human things," Sephiroth said. "But this..."

"Sorry, father," Riku said. "But I love her!"

"YOU KNOW WELL INTERACTION WITH THE HUMAN WORLD IS FORBIDDEN!" Sephiroth roared.

"I don't care," Riku said. "I love her."

"Harry!" Sephiroth called the city guardian.

"Yes, your highness," Harry said.

"Destroy everything," the king ordered.

"Yes, my king," Harry obeyed.

He started to shoot mega Fira at everything in the grotto; Riku couldn't watch his friend destroy his grotto, Harry looked at the statue in the center, Riku held onto Ron.

Harry shot a huge fireball at it, blowing it into a million pieces.

Sephiroth could tell Harry didn't like what he did; he left, Harry said, "Riku, I'm sorry…"

"Just go, Harry," came Riku's voice.

Harry motioned for Sora, Ron, and Leon to leave, Riku started to cry by himself.

"I hope you're happy, Leon," Harry said.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Leon said. "I really am."

"Let's leave him alone for a while," Ron said.

"Yeah, wait for him to calm down," Sora said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sat by himself in his destroyed grotto, he wondered how long it was when everyone left, at the same time, he didn't care.

He did forgive Harry in his mind; even though he witnessed Harry destroy his grotto at his father's orders.

"Poor child," a voice said.

"Poor sweet child," another voice said.

"Who's there?" Riku asked as he looked up.

There were two mermen floating above him, one with long spiky pink hair with a dark fin, another with pulled back light blond hair with a white fin.

"Why, Marluxia and Luxord, your highness," the man with light blond hair said, bowing.

"Yes, we're here to help your problem," Marluxia said, also bowing.

"Marluxia?" Riku wondered. "Luxord?"

"Yes," Marluxia said, swimming in a pattern with Luxord. "We know two people who can help you."

"Ansem and Tom Riddle can do many things," Luxord said.

"They've helped many merfolk, like yourself," Marluxia said.

"Ansem?" Riku whispered. "Tom Riddle? No, I can't do it. Go away."

"Fine," Marluxia said, shrugging his shoulder.

"We were trying to help," Luxord said, kicking a piece of the statue toward Riku.

Riku looked at the statue piece, he wiped the tears from his face, maybe Ansem and Tom Riddle can help.

"Wait!" Riku shouted to Marluxia and Luxord at the entrance. They grinned mischievously at each other.

"Take me to Ansem and Tom Riddle," Riku said.


	5. Becoming Human

I can't believe what I did, Ansem and Tom singing Poor Unfortunate Souls, together? I must going out of my mind. listens to Beatrix's Theme and Tattoo Kiss That's better. There's a twist in the story, Harry turns himself, Ron, Sora, and Leon into humans, he clothed them, they'll help Riku kiss Hermione. With Kairi, Namine, and Axel.

Chapter 5 Becoming Human

Harry saw Riku out of the corner of his eye leave with two unknown mermen to him; one had long spiky pink with a dark fin and another with pulled back light blond hair with a white fin.

"Ron!" Harry called. "Sora! Leon!"

They swam toward him and watched the prince leave with the unknown mermen behind a bench of coral.

"Let's follow them," Harry said.

"What?" Leon said.

Harry swam out of the coral, Sora and Ron followed, and Leon sighed and followed them.

Riku looked around him, he hadn't ever been this far from the castle or his grotto before, Marluxia said, "We're here, your highness."

He saw a cave that looked like a skeleton of a sea dragon of something, Harry, Sora, Ron, and Leon followed the prince with an invisibility spell Harry used on them.

Riku looked around the entrance; on the walls were images of mermen and mermaids, one of them scared him but he heard two strong male voices.

"Welcome, your highness, Prince Riku Ayanami," a deep male voice greeted.

"What brings you to our home?" another deep male said.

Coming out of the darkness were two mermen, one had long sliver hair and orange devil-like eyes with dark gray fin, the other had short raven hair and blood red eyes with a blood red fin.

"Let us introduce ourselves," the raven haired man said.

"We're Ansem and Tom Riddle," the sliver haired man greeted. "Thank you, Marluxia, Luxord."

"So can you two really turn me into a human?" Riku asked.

"Of course," Ansem said.

_Ansem: We admit that in the past we've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding that they called us, well, warlocks_

_But you'll find that nowadays, we've mended all our ways_

_Repented, seen the light and made a switch_

_True? Yes_

_Tom: And we fortunately know a little magic_

_It's a talent that we always have possessed_

_And dear boy, please don't laugh, we use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, the lonely and depressed (pathetic)_

_Both: Poor unfortunate soul_

_In pain, in need_

_Ansem: This one longing to be thinner_

_Tom: This one wants to the girl_

_Both: And do we help them? Yes, indeed_

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad, so true_

_They come flocking to our cauldron_

_Crying, "spells, Tom, Ansem please!"_

_And we help them? Yes, we do_

_Tom: Now it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the piece_

_Ansem: And we're afraid we had rake 'em across the coals_

_Yes, we've had the odd complaint_

_Both: But the whole we've been saints_

_To those poor unfortunate souls_

"Have we got a deal?" Tom asked, using a dark vision of Harry's staff to make a contract appear.

"If I become human, I wouldn't be with my father or friends again," Riku said, realizing what would happen.

"Yeah," Ansem said. "Look's like your friends decided to see your few moments as a merman."

Riku turned to see Harry, Ron, Leon, and Sora struggle for freedom from arms coming out of the wall.

"Riku, don't do it!" Sora shouted, but one of the arms covered his mouth.

"Think about what you're doing, Riku," Harry said, simply struggling with the arms.

"The king won't like this," Leon said.

"Think about what the cost maybe," Ron said.

"Thanks for reminding us, Ron," Tom said. "We haven't discussed the subject of the payment."

"We just need one thing from you," Ansem said.

"What do you need?" Riku asked.

"Simple," Tom said. "Your voice."

"My voice?" Riku wondered.

"If Riku gives you his voice, what's your payment?" Ron said.

"We'll turn him to a human for two weeks," Ansem said. "Got it, Riku? Two weeks."

"You and Hermione got to kiss by the end of the two weeks," Tom said. "Not such any kiss, the kiss of true love."

"And if Riku kisses Hermione by the end of the two weeks, he stays human forever?" Harry guessed.

"You got it, Harry," Tom said.

"And if Riku doesn't kiss Hermione?" Ron said.

"He turns back into a merman and belongs to us," Ansem said.

"Without my voice, how can I tell Hermione I…?" Riku started as he grabbed a fish skeleton pen, he signed the contract, Tom waved his staff and the contract disappeared.

_Ansem: You got your looks, your pretty face_

_And don't underestimate the importance of body language_

_Tom: The women up there don't like a lot of babbler_

_They think a boy who gossips is a bore_

_Yes, on land it's much preferred_

_For some men not to say a word_

_And after all, boy, what is idle prattle for?_

_Both: Come on then_

_They're not all that impressed with conversation_

_Ansem: True ladies avoid it when they can_

_But they dote and swoon and fawn_

_Tom: On the man who's withdrawn_

_And he holds his tongue'll get his woman_

_Both: Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_

_Go ahead, make your choice_

_We've very busy men and we haven't got all day_

_It won't cost much, just your voice_

_You poor unfortunate soul_

_It's sad, but true_

_Ansem: If you want to cross the bridge, my boy_

_You've to pay the troll_

_Tom: Take a gulp and take a breath_

_And go ahead and sign the scroll_

_Both: Marluxia, Luxord, now we've got him boys_

_The boss in on a roll_

_This poor unfortunate soul_

_Ansem: Beluga, sevruga_

_Come winds of the Caspian sea_

_Tom: Larynxes, glossitis_

_Et max laryngitis_

_Both: La voce to us_

_Now sing…_

Riku started to sing a high clear note, Tom waving his staff in unison with Ansem waving his arms over their cauldron, dark smoke surrounded Riku.

He felt his voice go on without him, Riku found himself in a large bubble, the bubble started to spin, a pain came over him, feeling as though his body had ripped in half from the bottom up.

Riku closed his eyes, the pain was so much, Harry finally broke from the arms and freed Ron, Leon, and Sora. Riku sunk, but Harry and Ron caught him and swam to the surface.

'I can't breathe…' he thought. 'I'm gonna die… It was all… for nothing…' Harry and Ron swam fast up to the surface; Riku's head broke the surface.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku?" came Harry's voice between gasps of air. "Riku? Are you alright?"

Riku opened his eyes to see Harry's surprised emerald green eyes stared into his face, he sat up.

He opened his mouth to assure his friends he was alright, "….."

Riku put his hand to his throat in surprise; he remembered he signed a deal with Tom Riddle and Ansem; he had given his voice to them. He looked down at his fin, to find it wasn't a fin, there were long legs. Riku lifted one and wiggled five small stubs, he couldn't believe it, he was actually a human.

"I can't believe this," Leon said. "Riku, why don't we got back to the sea warlocks, so they can give you back your voice, and go home to live with the other fish and be…"

He stopped when Riku's face dropped, he said, "…miserable for the rest of your life. I'll help you find your princess."

Riku's face lifted in delight, he hugged Leon, joy all over his face.

Leon sighed, Harry said, "I'll turn Ron, Sora, Leon, and me into humans, too, so we all help you, Riku."

He waved his staff high in the air, their fins magically became legs, and he also clothed everyone.

Riku was in a white vest with a light yellow line around the collar and rim, collared black sleeveless undershirt, dark purple pants with light purple pockets, a sliver belt around his waist, on his left wrist was a white bracelet, and yellow and black sneakers with white rims.

Harry wore the same clothes with his robe over it, Ron wore a robe similar to his with a white shirt, black pants, and black sneakers, Sora wore a black jacket, a blue and black undershirt, back fingerless gloves, black pants, bright red pockets, and yellow and black sneakers, Leon wore a black jacket, a white undershirt, black gloves, black pants, and black boots.

"Sora, Ron, Leon, and I turn back into mermen whenever we're in the water," Harry said, helping Riku stand up.

Ron helped Sora and Leon stand up, they all tried to stand without each other's help when a white fox with nine tails and dark red eyes pounced on Leon.

"Ninetails, where are you?" a voice called out. Ninetails got off Leon and ran toward Hermione, who appeared around the corner.

"Hey, girl," she said, kneeling down to face her pet.

Kairi and Namine walked up behind her, Namine asked, "What's you been doing, girl?"

Ninetails pointed her head in the boys' direction; Riku felt his heart skip a beat, his legs became jelly, Hermione said, walking up to him, "Sorry. Ninetails gets a little wild."

"Did she hurt you?" Hermione asked, her deep beautiful chocolate brown eyes filled with concern.

She stared into his light beautiful aquamarine sea blue, she said, "You seem…very familiar. Have we met before?"

Riku nodded very fast, hoping she'll remember who he was.

"I knew it!" Hermione said. "You're the boy who saved my life. What's your name?"

"……." Riku moved his mouth but no sound came out. He remembered the deal with Ansem and Tom.

"He's Riku Ayanami," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter, that's Ron Weasley, Sora Weasley, and Squall Leonheart."

"That's _Leon_!" Leon said annoyed.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced.

"Namine Strife," Namine introduced.

"Kairi Stars," Kairi introduced.

"Riku, what's the matter?" Hermione asked, Riku patted his throat as though to explain.

"You can't speak?" Hermione asked, Riku shook his head.

"You're not him than," Hermione said, disappointed.

"Why can't Riku speak?" Kairi asked.

"He had an illness in his chest," Harry said. "Due to a shock from a storm we're in last night left him mute."

"Let's take you to the castle," Namine suggested, grabbing Ron's hand.

Kairi took Harry's hand, Hermione grabbed Riku's hand, Sora and Leon followed to the castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku relaxed with Harry, Ron, Sora, and Leon in a golden bath with bubbles everywhere; afterwards they went to a room with many male clothes.

"Hey, only you guys lived through a ship wreak?" a male servant with long spiky flaming red hair and light sea green eyes asked. "You're lucky."

Riku wore a light sky blue tuxedo, Harry wore a bright emerald green tuxedo, Ron wore a bright red tuxedo, Sora wore a sea blue tuxedo, and Leon wore a darkish black tuxedo.

"The name's Axel," he introduced. "My motto is 'Got it memorized?'"

Axel guided the boys to the dining hall; Riku tapped his shoulder after what sounded like music, and pointed to the kitchen.

"That's Zexion," Axel said. "Even though he thinks he can sing, he really can't. I think he needs lessons."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked out the window, staring at the ocean, thinking about the boy who saved her life. The ocean view was beautiful; it almost seemed like a prefect moment with Namine and Kairi, but with her sister and brother in-law.

"Hermione, quit dreaming about this fantasy boy," Aerith said. "You'll pass a real one if you keep thinking him."

"Excuse me, your highnesses, your guests are here," Axel's voice broke Hermione's train of thought.

She turned to see the boy she found on the beach enter the room, he looked so handsome, Kairi stared at Harry, Namine looked at Ron, the other boys looked handsome, too.

Riku walked toward the table and sat next to Hermione, his heart racing, Harry sat next to Kairi, Ron sat next to Namine, Sora and Leon sat next to Ron and Hermione.

"May, is not everyday we get such handsome guests," Aerith said.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

They heard a crush, Axel's voice shouted, "Zexion, you idiot! Clean up that mess!"

Axel walked in ten trays stacked up on each other on his arms and head, he said, "Sorry, Zexion had trouble with a runaway crab, we'll replace the things in the kitchen."

"Hermione, looks like Riku or the others know nothing of this land," Namine said.

"Yeah," Kairi said. "How much a tour of the kingdom tomorrow?"

"That's a great idea," Hermione said. "How about it, Riku? A tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

Riku nodded his head happily, Harry asked, "May Ron, Sora, Leon, Riku, and I talk with Kairi, Namine, and Axel?"

"Of course," Aerith answered.

They walked out to the hallway, Kairi asked, "What is it, Harry?"

"All of us are mermen," Harry said simply. "Riku traded his voice to the sea warlocks, Ansem and Tom Riddle. He's human for two weeks. He and Hermione have to kiss by the end of the two weeks. If he doesn't, he turns back into a merman and taken to Ansem and Tom. Please keep this secret."

"We will," Axel said. "We won't tell anyone. Got it memorized, girls? No telling Riku or the others are mermen."

"Right," Namine and Kairi said together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku looked out his bed window, seeing Hermione play her Ninetails below. He sighed happily, he walked back to his bed, Harry told him Kairi, Namine, and Axel will keep secret about who they really are.

He sat on the bed; it felt so comfortable, Riku felt asleep in a matter of minutes.

Hermione watched the light in Riku's room go out, there was something familiar about him, and she couldn't place it.


End file.
